


100 Days In The Ring

by RockyPond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Space Crew, Space Squad’s Adventures In Space ™, ark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: It had been a year. A year had passed since Praimfaya, since they reached the ship, since they lost contact with everyone they had known except each other.-100 oneshots that take place during the time Space Crew are in the Ark, all counting down to the Season 5 premiere.





	1. Chapter 1

_Day 1_

Bellamy and Raven gathered at the window, staring down at the burning planet below them.

Both of them could feel that same burning deep in their soul, as they thought about everyone and everything they had lost. Raven made eye contact with Bellamy’s reflection in the glass, pretending the watery gleam was from the window and not the tears threatening to fall.

Bellamy turned to face Raven, one of the few people he had left, one of the few people he would see for the next five years, maybe even forever if the Bunker didn’t work.

Bellamy pushed that thought out of his head, refusing to believe that his sister was dead. He had to hold out hope that he would see her again.

His mind drifted away from thoughts of his sister and fell on Clarke. This time he had no hope. Some of the others like Emori and Monty, were holding out hope that the Clarke would be able to survive the radiation, that the night blood had worked. Bellamy was not so naive.

“What are we going to do?”

His voice broke the heavy silence and Raven looked him in the eyes and they both understood how the other felt; hopeless, guilty, ashamed.

“We are going to live. For Clarke. For everyone. We are going to mourn, every day, just for a little while and then we are going to pick ourselves back up, brush off the pain and continue on living.” Raven said, her voice more confident than she had felt in a very long time.

“Okay.” Bellamy nodded, not truly believing Raven but knowing they both needed to agree.

“Well, time’s up.” Raven said, before walking away to do one of the many jobs that were needed to make this place, this prison, feel like home for the next 5 years.

“Time’s up.” Bellamy agreed, before turning one final time to face the glass. He laid his hand against the image of the burning planet and said “May We Meet Again.”

He wasn’t sure who he was saying it to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 6_

Sleeping in Space again had been difficult to adjust to for the Arkadians and even harder for the two grounders.  
The beds were too soft, the air was too still and everything was too quiet.  
Everyone had their own bedrooms assigned to them but they all found it impossible to fall asleep. After the 5th night of restless sleeping, Monty decided enough was enough.  
“We obviously all are miserable, this isn’t working, we all need to be well rested but it just isn’t happening.”  
Murphy rolled his eyes “Well what do you suggest we all do, sleep in the same room and gossip like little teenage girls?”  
“Yeah, actually, that’s exactly what I’m suggesting. I mean, not the gossiping part but the sleeping in the same room. At least for a little while.”  
So they did, that night they all joined each other in Bellamy’s room with their blankets and pillows held awkwardly in their arms.  
They all stood there in silence until finally Bellamy huffed in annoyance. He started arranging the blankets around his room, creating a structure with chairs and the wardrobe frame, the blankets hanging off of them. It was large and looked a bit sparse but it was obvious what Bellamy was doing; making a pillow fort.  
All of them, excluding Bellamy, made eye contact before going off in search of more pillows and blankets.  
Slowly conversations started to trickle in and soon they had spent half an hour creating the best damn pillow fort they had ever seen. Or really the only pillow fort most of them had seen.  
Monty had made some pillow forts with Jasper and Raven had once done the same with Finn and Bellamy had a lot of experience making pillow forts with his little sister to make her less upset about being stuck in a room. But the others had only ever heard of them, or in Echo and Emori’s case had no idea what the weird structure was.  
But they all had fun and as they all settled down on the blanket and pillow covered floor, they all fell asleep to the sounds of each other’s breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo stares at the rest of the little group. They had been here a little under a month and she had decided now would be a good time to start their fighting training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this one isn’t my best work but I didn’t have much time today to write it. By the way, I have started a Tumblr blog where I will let anyone know when the chapters update, if you want to be more informed. I will also post any updates about where the series is going and also will ask for ideas for chapters if I start to run out. It’s called 100daysinthering and it would mean a lot if you checked it out.

_Day 29_

Echo stares at the rest of the little group. They had been here a little under a month and she had decided now would be a good time to start their fighting training. Some of them, mainly Murphy and surprisingly Bellamy, complained about not needing to fight anyone since they would be up here for five years and there wouldn’t be anyone they needed to fight when they reached the ground again.

Echo had argued that an uprising on the Ground could happen at any moment and they would need to be prepared for that possibility when they landed. She also argued that keeping up muscle mass would be important for tasks and their health, especially when their only access to nutrients was the algae.

Eventually they all agreed and soon they had found themselves in a room, all the furniture cleared out, ready to start fighting.

They all expected to start sparring right away but Echo declared stretching the most important thing they could all do. So they began the stretches. They all quickly became glad for the stretching as they pushed their aching muscles, tired from not being used properly for a month.

After an hour of stretching, Bellamy spoke up. “So when are we getting to the fighting?”

“Not for at least a week.” Echo stated, and everyone started complaining. “You noticed how you all were in pain with simple stretches. If we started fighting now you would all be down for the count in less than a minute. And since we have no trained doctor to help you if you get hurt, we are going to avoid that as much as possible. Understood?”

They all grumbled but nodded their heads.

“Now, I think that’s enough stretching for today. I believe we are nearing dinner, shall we go eat?” Echo suggested.

All of the group lit up at the idea of food and quickly rushed to the large room they had decided would be the dining room.

Echo smiled to herself, a rare sight that was becoming more common the longer she lived with the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little late and also pretty rushed, so ignore how silly it is. I wasn’t sure why but the idea of Bellamy braiding the girls hair up in space made me really happy, so here you go. I may incorporate this into other chapters.

_Day 42_

It had all started when Echo had remarked how much she missed her braids and Bellamy had replied how he used to do Octavia’s when she was younger.  
This had led to, later that night, Harper walking up to Bellamy and shyly asking if he could do her hair into a braid. She had always done them herself but often found her arms became tired quickly as she struggled to get her thick hair into the neat braids.  
Bellamy had smiled and agreed, although he stated he might get a little rusty.  
The next day Harper had left her room with a neat French braid starting from one side of her head down to the other side.  
Raven had complimented her on it and Harper mentioned that Bellamy had done it.  
This lead to Bellamy’s being tasked with braiding the girls’ hair whenever they were too busy or too tired to do it themselves.  
Echo was the last to accept Bellamy’s help but after seeing him practise her particular hairstyle successfully on Emori, she finally gave in.  
Bellamy found he actually really enjoyed braiding the girls’ hair. It reminded him of when he and Octavia were younger and everything was still the same.  
Today found Bellamy sat on a table behind Raven, securing her hair into two tight braids as she worked on an invention, Echo and Emori waiting patiently for their turn while Harper read over some of the medical books they had on board.  
It was peaceful, an odd practise that they all found comfort in. Echo enjoyed still looking like a grounder warrior, Emori enjoyed getting to partake in something she was never able to before, Raven enjoyed having her hair secure when working on something, and Harper enjoyed being able to appreciate her own appearance for the first time in months. And Bellamy enjoyed being useful for something other than leading or fighting.  
They all had found comfort in the simple braiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work? Maybe. 2 hours late? Yes. Does it matter? Hopefully not.

_Day 48_

It had come to the attention of the group early on that they had no doctor on board. They knew this could quickly become a problem, in such a small group one bad cold could knock them all off their feet for days.  
So Harper had taken it upon herself to start learning about how to treat different common illnesses and injuries, in case something went wrong.  
It was a few weeks since she had started when she was faced with her first injury.  
After everything had occurred and she had had time to reflect, Harper realised it had not been as bad as she had initially thought, but at the time Harper was extremely worried.  
Raven had been working on one of her inventions when it had caused a small explosion. The explosion knocked the already unsteady Raven off her feet.   
She landed on the ground hard, smacking her head against the wall. She had sustained pretty bad burns and the contact with the wall had led to her getting a concussion.  
After the small fire was contained, Bellamy and Murphy helped Raven to the Medbay where Harper was waiting.  
Staring at her unconscious friend, Harper felt a small bubbling feeling growing in her stomach.  
She quickly set to work putting different creams on the burns to try and stop infection and keep them from scarring. She quickly finished that and wrapped them in bandages.  
Then she got to the difficult part. In the seven minutes since the explosion, Raven had not woken up. Harper had finished bandaging everything in five minutes  
This left two minutes of intense panicking to overtake Harper. She had only learnt a little about concussions but the little she did know was making her incredibly worried.  
Eventually Raven woke up and Harper got to work testing how aware she was. She quickly decided the concussion was pretty bad and Raven would have to stay awake for observation and not be allowed to fall asleep for more than a few minutes all night.  
Unsure how to do this, Harper declared everyone must convene in the main room.  
There she found old clips from before the bombs went off, of old Disney movies.  
The entire group sat and watched the movies, all tired but ready to provide support for their hurt comrade.   
Eventually they all started to fall asleep, light snores filling the area, except Harper.  
Harper decided she would never let any of these people get hurt ever again, and quickly reached over to wake Raven up once more.

       


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 56_

Monty’s favourite days were days when everything was still and quiet. When everyone was calm and peaceful and safe.  
After everything that had happened, everything they had endured and everything they had lost, Monty liked that they were finally able to relax.  
Monty looked around the room.  
Bellamy was sat with a tablet in hand, reading one of the stories that were downloaded, likely a Greek tragedy based on his usual reading style.  
Harper sat next to him, also reading. However she was reading medical journals, determined to ensure she was ready for any possibility.  
Raven was tinkering away at some invention, although due to her recent accident, it was a small little robot which had no possibility of exploding.  
Emori and Murphy were sat in the corner, Murphy slowly writing out words in his tablet. It had come to his attention Emori was unable to read or write and he had taken it upon himself to teach her. He may not be a big reader but Murphy strongly believed everyone should be able to.  
Echo was in the other corner stretching, it was honestly incredible to watch how she was able to contort her body as much as she liked.  
And Monty was sat against the wall, just taking it all in.


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 72_

Murphy and Emori had discovered a collection of board games on board while searching the ship. Murphy had wanted to ignore the games and continue exploring but Emori stood her ground, wanting to learn how to play these games she had never heard of.

This was how the group found themselves sitting on the floor, in a newly constructed pillow fort, playing Monopoly.

All had been going well, Emori currently winning after forcing Murphy to give all of his properties to her. Bellamy was out for blood, desperately trying to gain more properties but was actually awful at the game and was doing terribly.

Monty had secured 3 of the 4 train stations whereas Raven had 3 properties all with hotels on them and was raking in the cash. Harper was more passive, with a few properties here and there and only surviving the game because of sheer luck. Echo had decided to sit the game out and simply watch in confusion as she tried to learn the rules of the game so she could destroy everyone at it next round.

The game was approaching it’s second hour. Monty, Harper and Murphy were out. Raven and Emori has most of the properties and Bellamy was simply holding on with a few dollars.

Suddenly, something changed.

The community chest, which had only been accessed once 15 minutes into the game was landed on by Bellamy. He cheered as he grabbed the money and then everyone realised that they were all on an even playing field.

There was no end in sight.

Murphy groaned as the game continued.

By the third hour the three surviving players were still even. Eventually Murphy had had enough and reached forward.

In one fell swoop he knocked everything off the board, folded it in half and chucked it across the room.

Everyone stared in silence before Harper pulled one of the other board game boxes towards her.

“Anyone want to play Pictionary?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super busy today, got super sunburnt and now feel super sick. Which is why this chapter is super lame. Sorry.

_Day 89_

Bellamy was in the middle of braiding Raven’s hair when he reached over for a drink from a bottle. When he finished the drink he kept braiding only to suddenly hiccup.   
He blinked a few times and Raven raised an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to retort but once again hiccuped.  
He saw Murphy, who had been reading a book in the corner, start to smirk and knew today was going to be a long day.   
Murphy followed him around all day, laughing whenever he hiccuped. Bellamy went to yell at him but found whenever he took to deep a breath he would hiccup.  
He was nearing the seventh hour of hiccups and Bellamy was ready to die. Harper told him he was being over dramatic but Bellamy looked directly at Murphy and said he really wasn’t.  
After dinner, we managed to try a few tricks that were meant to stop the hiccups and finally, after nine hours they had stopped.  
A few days later, after taking a large gulp of water, Murphy suddenly let out a hiccup.  
Bellamy’s mouth began to turn into a smirk.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 100_

They all gathered together on the 100th day since they left the ground.  
No one wanted to be alone tonight. Whenever they closed their eyes they saw those they had lost, those they had destroyed and those they may never see again.  
Harper saw the boy who had grabbed onto her in the black rain. Saw the boy she had shoved away and let get trampled.  
Emori saw those who had turned her away. Saw them leave her behind.  
Echo saw Roan. Saw the king she had served, the king who had fallen.  
Murphy saw not loved ones but regrets. He saw the boys he had killed, in a desire for revenge fueled by memories of cheering over choking.  
Monty saw Jasper. Saw his best friend taken by heartbreak and depression, a victim of their existence.  
Raven saw Finn. Saw him standing there in the rain, regretted ever giving Clarke that knife.  
Bellamy saw everyone. He saw his sister, safe in the bunker but without his protection. He saw Clarke, dead because they couldn’t wait. He saw the hundreds of people who he had killed, who were dead because he wanted to survive.  
They clung together in a desperate need for comfort and belonging in their remorse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest yet. Sorry about that.

_Day 143_

No one really knew what Emori and Murphy would do most days. The two would disappear after breakfast, make a brief appearance for Lunch before leaving again and then finally come back for Dinner.  
In reality, their daily routine actually would change depending on how they were feeling.  
Some days they would sit at the window, watch the burning Earth below them.  
Other days they would plan pranks on the others and occassionally even commit them.  
Most days they would explore the ship, find belongings and make up stories about the people who owned them.  
But their days always ended the same; curled up together in their room, a tablet between them with Murphy teaching Emori how to read.  
No matter how boring or hectic the day was, this peaceful end was the best for them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Day 198_

It had started with a loud beat.  
Bellamy’s eyes opened and he looked towards the door before getting up. He left his room and found the music was even louder.  
He followed the sound, determined to tell whoever it was to turn it off.   
He arrived to find the rest of the crew all dancing in the middle of the room. “What the hell is going on in here?” He called out, confused and somewhat in shock at the scene before him.  
Raven, who was in a spinning chair in the middle of the group, rolled off to him, spinning around in a circle as she went.  
“We’re dancing!” She yelled over the sound of the loud music.  
“I can see that but why?” He asked.  
“Because it’s fun.” Raven didn’t want to tell Bellamy the real reason. Didn’t want to tell him that they all were getting worried about him, that he was getting sadder lately and they had spent days trying to figure out how to make him happier before reaching this, admittedly long shot, of a solution.  
Bellamy looked around at his friends, at their smiling faces and listened to them laugh.  
He looked at Raven and, surprisingly, shyly asked “Can I join in?”  
Raven beamed even louder and pulled him towards the rest of the group. Harper wrapped her arm around Bellamy’s shoulders and started jumping up and down, getting him to do the same.  
All together, the small group danced the night away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is nearly a year until Christmas but I felt this story needed some Christmas fluff so here you go. No dialogue (I wanted to add some but it would have taken too long to write) but it has descriptions of what everyone got the others.

_Day 222_

It had been hard to keep track of the date due to the time they had spent on the ground but the crew decided that in their time on board the ship Christmas must have passed.   
No one had really been able to celebrate Christmas much on the Ark but the citizens still tried to. Which meant the Skaikru on board the Ring were feeling a bit nostalgic for Christmases past and decided to celebrate it. Neither of the grounders had ever even heard of the holiday but decided to give it a go anyways.  
They all decided to get each other small things they were able to make or find on the ship.   
Each of the group had their own little style of presents to give to each other.  
Raven made little metal figurines on necklaces, like the one Finn had given her, partly as a way to keep his memory alive. She gave Bellamy a little crown in memory of Clarke, Monty a pair of goggles like Jasper’s old ones, Emori a simple figurine of her hand, Echo a small snowflake, Harper a little medical cross and Murphy a little gun. Murphy had looked worried when she gave him that figurine but seeing the joking smirk on her face realised they were well and truly past that.  
Emori wrote everyone little hand written notes and stories to show her improving grasp of the written language. She gave Bellamy a small snippet from The Iliad, Monty a joke recipe for Algae cookies, Raven a description of one of her little inventions, Echo instructions that describe one of her fighting techniques, Harper a section of her medical book about concussions and she gave Murphy a jar full of little compliments about him as a person.   
Monty had been unsure of what to do so instead recorded himself telling each person what he originally thought of them and then what he thought of them now. He used this to highlight how much they had all changed and grown together.  
Echo gave each of them a hand crafted knife with their names carved into the hilt. She then made intricate designs around those names.  
Murphy found different things on the ship and gifted them to the rest of the group. He gave Bellamy a pair of ear muffs so he could ‘block everyone’s complaining out’, he gave Echo a yoga mat he had found stashed in a closet, Raven some jewellery that she could melt down for more metal, for Monty he found a book of Herbology on the archives and downloaded it to his tablet, Harper he gave some pillows to help make the medbay more comfortable as well as some fabric she could turn into bandages, he gave Emori a large collection of notebooks, a lot of which were mostly full, that she could read or practise writing in.  
Harper gave everyone different medical supplies that they most often needed, for example she gave Raven some burn cream and Bellamy some bandages.  
Bellamy, out of all of them, had had the hardest time figuring out what to get everyone. He didn’t feel he had any creative ability or anything of value to offer up. He only had his leadership and his vast knowledge of old texts. He then decided that he would use those old texts to find a passage that best describes each of the members of his group. He borrowed some of Emori’s paper, after checking with Murphy that he was getting her more, and then wrote everyone a small section from his favourite books.  
They had limited supplies and only each other’s company but they all silently agreed; this was the best Christmas ever.


	13. Chapter 13

_Day 267_

It was on an average day when Echo walked up to Bellamy out of the blue. It was during Bellamy’s designated five minutes of grief and he could tell by her facial expression that she had something she needed to talk about.  
“Bellamy?”  
“Yes Echo?”  
Echo breathed in and out slowly before opening her mouth to reply.  
“I would like to apologise.”  
Bellamy looked up at her confused.  
“For what?”  
“For the way I treated you and your people. For the fact I fought Octavia and let her fall off that cliff. For letting you believe she was dead.”  
“You had no way of knowing she wasn’t.”  
“It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t have had to deal with the pain of having lost a sibling, even if for only a short while, if it weren’t for me.”  
Bellamy suddenly understood why Echo felt the need to apologise.  
“Echo, you don’t need to apologise. You were doing what you thought was right for your people. I made so many awful decisions in the name of my people, I am the last person on this ship who can fault you for that. So thank you for apologising, but know you don’t need to.”  
Maybe in the past Bellamy would have been ecstatic to receive that poetry, but after so long in the same space as Echo, he had come to understand what drove people like him and her to do awful things; the betterment of their people.


	14. Chapter 14

_Day 289_

Monty had been looking through the computers for anything interesting on the old archives. He hadn’t been expecting to find anything but after a little pointless searching he uncovered a large library of movies and TV shows.  
Monty had heard of movies and TV shows before but the only time he saw anything on the television was for important announcement on the Ark.  
He quickly gathered everyone into the main room and told them what he had found.  
They all agreed to watch some movies or TV shows together.   
Monty remembered vaguely hearing about Disney, from a friend of his mother’s who was from a richer station who had described how she would show her daughter Disney whenever she was sick.  
So Monty decided they would all watch Disney and the group spent days watching Disney whenever they all had time to get together.  
They watched all of the movies in order of release and once they were finished moved onto other kids movies.  
The kids movies were the easiest for everyone to understand and was a nice stepping off point.  
However once they finished the kids movies they started to find they didn’t know what else to watch.  
They all decided that they would all watch some episodes of TV shows over the next week and would report which series were worth watching.  
The first tv show they started was How I Met Your Mother, which was suggested by Harper. They finished it in two weeks.  
From that point on they all decided that the movies and TV shows were useful to improve positivity.  
Whenever they were feeling stressed or upset, they would all gather together and watch TV and forget about everything else.


	15. Chapter 15

_Day 330_

Murphy was bored.  
This was dangerous.  
When Murphy got bored, it typically ended in disaster.  
Bellamy knew this, which was why he was currently hauled up in his room, refusing to leave.  
Leaving the room put him at risk of Murphy’s boredom and he did not need that, not today, not ever really.  
Of course, being locked in his room meant he couldn’t do anything he found fun.  
Which meant he was bored.  
Bellamy bored may be an ever more dangerous situation.  
When the others came to search him out, they found him, sitting in a pile of fabric, sewing.  
They all blinked multiple times, before slowly backing out of the room.  
Finding their fearless leader sewing was not a sight they were accustomed to.  
No one said anything, sitting in confused silence until Bellamy came out for dinner.  
They all watched as he entered the room, set two items on the table, grabbed his dinner and left.  
They all peeked over at the items.  
There was a large square of fabric, with fabric letters sewn in that said ‘what the fuck are you all looking at?’ next to a small little stuffed dragon made of the same fabric.  
They all backed away and returned to their dinner.  
The next morning they all found a little stuffed dragon lying next to each of their pillows. No one knew how Bellamy got into their rooms. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Day 354_

“I love being a third wheel. It’s so fun. This isn’t sarcasm. Not at all.”  
Raven had desperately wanted to watch the movie The Titanic. Not because of the romance or anything, but because it was fascinating and humbling to see what could happen if an inventor made an error.   
Of course, the only people willing to watch The Titanic with her were Monty and Harper.   
So Raven had settled down to watch the movie next to the two love birds. It had been a bad idea.  
Less than an hour into the movie and Monty and Harper were acting as gooey and romantic as Jack and Rose in the movie.  
Raven was a bit sick of it.  
“Sorry Raven, it’s just this is such a cute movie. We can’t help it.” Harper said before returning to staring into each other’s eyes.  
Raven rolled her own eyes and settled down to watch the rest of the movie. By the end, she was kind of happy to watch as Jack froze, since it felt nice to see the previously gooey couple beside her sober up and become even a bit sad.  
She decided not to think about what that might mean in her own mind. She knew she was only thinking like that because she was annoyed and also a little sad, it had been over a year since Finn had been killed.  
Later, while sitting next to Bellamy she mentioned how annoying it was to watch a movie with Monty and Harper.  
“Oh yeah, last week I tried to watch Love Actually, the two were unbearable.”  
“You watched Love Actually?”  
“I have no regrets, that movie was fantastic.”  
Raven laughed and silently told herself she would never watch a movie with only Monty and Harper again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so freaking short. I go back to school tomorrow and have to go to sleep early so forgot/didn’t have time to write this chapter. Thus it is tiny.

_Day 366_

It had been a year. A year had passed since Praimfaya, since they reached the ship, since they lost contact with everyone they had known except each other.  
No one had wanted to spend today alone.  
They all sat in front of the large window overlooking the planet, wrapped in blankets and exchanging stories of those they had left behind.  
Everyone ignored the tears in each other’s eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I swear, once I get back into the rhythm of school these will become longer.

_Day 389_

An unlikely friendship had formed between Bellamy and Emori over the past year.  
Bellamy loved to read old stories from ancient times and Emori was slowly teaching herself to read, with Murphy’s help of course.  
This mutual hobby of reading had ensured the two often read in the same place and eventually they started seeking out each other’s company whenever they wanted to read something.  
Bellamy had been helping Emori learn about more complex words and themes and Emori provided different genres for Bellamy to start reading more often.  
It was not a rare sight to see the two of them, curled up in a corner, reading on a tablet and excitedly discussing the story.


	19. Chapter 19

_Day 414_

Raven had been working on something for a while. She had missed the enhanced aspects of her brain left over from ALIE and wanted to feel that way again. She wanted to challenge herself and see herself succeed.  
So Raven set about designing a robot.  
It was a small robot, only meant to follow people around and pick up objects when instructed. She realised halfway through designing that it looked a lot like the simple arm robot from Iron Man.  
She decided to keep the design anyway.  
So she set to work, creating the structure, inputting code and going through trial run after trail run.  
It was a little clumsy but she had succeeded at her mission.  
The robot quickly took to following everyone around the ship. It acted like a pet and soon they all started treating it as such, giving it friendly pats to its ‘head’ and naming it Arkie.  
No one said the group were very creative at naming things.  
Arkie quickly became a welcome part of the Ark family and a nice distraction whenever anyone was feeling down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fifth of the way through and I didn’t have any plans, so enjoy this awful short chapter.

_Day 423_

Harper was in the medbay, organising supplies to ensure she had everything in order in case someone needed something quickly.  
Only a few minor incidents had occurred since Raven was burned nearly a year ago but Harper definitely was still anxious about her friends getting hurt.  
She realised one of the rolls of bandages wasn’t in the correct spot and turned around to see where it had gone.   
She found Arkie holding it, although it kept dropping it and reaching back down to pick it up.  
Harper remembered Raven mentioning how Arkie was still a bit new to picking stuff up and found it difficult.  
Harper found it hilarious.


	21. Chapter 21

_Day 456_

“I don’t understand this book. How are their cells that control us all and how can they be so intelligent? How is this possible scientific?”  
Emori has discovered a textbook on biology and had been reading it to help improve her vocabulary. She was confuse by the features and decided to ask her reading partner, Bellamy.  
“Uh- I don’t actually know. They don’t control us as such, they make us up, like atoms make up everything on the planet. I do know the organelles know what to do because of DNA but I don’t know how the nucleus spreads that information to the rest of the cell. I didn’t pay much attention in biology if I’m honest with you.”  
“So cells are the same as atoms?”  
“No. They aren’t... why don’t you ask Harper or Monty or even Raven, I’m sure they remember this stuff better than me. After all, they were learning it not that long ago.”  
Emori nodded, getting up to go find someone else. Bellamy sighed before picking up the tablet to read the biology textbook.  
He didn’t like not understanding something.


	22. Chapter 22

_Day 476_

Echo was running through her usual fighting practise with the others. She ordered them all to pair up while she watched.  
They all ran through the punching techniques, carefully far enough away to not actually hit each other. Or that was the plan at least.  
Raven’s fist managed to connect with Bellamy’s cheek, which was, in Echo’s mind, quite impressive considering the height difference and Raven’s mobility issues.   
Bellamy’s hand up to his cheek, while Raven started swearing and apologising profusely.  
Harper just walked out of the room declaring; “I’ll get the med-kit”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about 10 hours late but it is still within the 24 hours of the 23rd day countdown so it counts.

_Day 499_

It was movie time again.   
They all gathered together to watch a movie together called ‘Me Before You’. The only person who knew anything about it, other than it being a romantic movie, was Harper.  
She told everyone they had to watch it and basically commandeered the TV until they all agreed.   
So they all sat down, ready to watch the movie and hate it. By the end, they found there was not a dry eye in the room.  
Bellamy looked around at everyone and stated. “No one ever mentions this again.”  
They all nodded in silent, teary agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a nap today. Which I haven’t done in years. I really needed it tbh. So I felt these guys needed some relaxation too (even though they really don’t do much to begin with)

_Day 503_

It was a sleepy day on the Ark.   
Echo wasn’t training or stretching, Raven wasn’t making anything, Harper wasn’t doing medical training, Monty wasn’t looking through Ark records, Murphy wasn’t wreaking havoc, Emori wasn’t reading complex books and Bellamy wasn’t reading a different historical text.  
Everyone was calm, relaxed.  
Nothing was going wrong.  
No one was being loud.  
It was a pleasant day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hours late but still technically in time. Yay!

_Day 563_

It was just an average dinner.  
They all sat down, some later than others, to eat their algae. Despite the amount of time onboard none of them could really get used to the taste, although some were more vocal about it than others.  
So they all had their average conversations.  
Echo and Emori were discussing some grounder stories. Murphy and Raven were pranking each other, moving utensils just a few centimetres when the other wasn’t looking. Monty and Harper were ranting about the latest movie they had watched.  
And Bellamy sat, watching, missing when he had someone who he could talk about anything with and find it interesting.  
Suddenly Murphy’s hand snuck out and moved Bellamy’s fork. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him and joined in the pranking.  
It was just an average dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed this one everyone, I’m sorry. Still, I made it 25 days without missing one, that’s pretty impressive.  
> I’ll post two tonight to make up for it.

_Day 563_

“What the hell is this?”  
Bellamy was holding up a set of papers. The only visible one was a simple drawing of a family of stick figures. He slapped that one down on the table. The next one was a similar drawing.  
He kept putting the pieces of paper on the table until all six were lined up.  
“What are these and why were they on my dresser?”  
“They are drawings of the group. You know all of us.” Monty explain d.  
“Why are there six children and one adult?”  
“Because you’re our dad. Obviously.” Raven stated.  
Bellamy stared at them all for a few more seconds before abruptly turning on his heel and leaving.   
The rest of the group managed to hold in their laughter for a few seconds before they burst out laughing louder than they had in a long time.


	27. Chapter 27

_Day 587_

It was ‘Christmas’ time again.   
This year they had all decided to decorate the place with little mini paper figures. They each designed ones and made them themselves before putting them up to show the rest of the group.  
Some people, like Murphy, took it a little less seriously than others. And considering it wasn’t serious in the first place, that was a serious accomplishment.  
Unlike last year, where they all had themed gifts that only they gave, this year they decided to get each person something specific.  
Bellamy received books and some spare fabric for sewing.  
Echo received some new materials to make her workouts easier, like new workout clothes or workout mats.  
Murphy received joke presents, each one like a mini prank.  
Emori received some notebooks and pens, as well as some books which would help her learn other languages, as she had mostly mastered reading English.  
Monty received things to do with plants or romantic comedies.  
Harper received some fabric or other items to be used in her medbay, as well as some romantic comedies like Monty.  
Raven received scrap metal and other things that could help her create more little robots.  
All in all, it was another successful Christmas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter late. I’m super sorry. I fell sick last night and so didn’t get around to posting this chapter. The second one that should have come out tonight, will come out tomorrow morning. Sorry again.   
> Also in true, I’m suffering so I’ll let the character suffer fashion, I’m subjecting Harper to my illness. Sorry

_Day 598_

Harper had woken up with an itching in her throat and a blanket of heat wrapped around her.  
She went about her day, trying to handle her discomfort, although it was difficult. All she wanted to do was lie down and fall asleep and wake up not in pain. All she needed to do was twenty million things before she could get to that point.  
Harper knew she was crankier than usual and knew she should apologise for snapping at anyone who mildly annoyed her, but she couldn’t help it.  
After the tenth time she had yelled at someone, and the tenth time her throat had protested it, Harper decided to work in silence in the medbay.  
She was alone for an hour before her door slowly cracked open. She looked up and saw everyone enter the room, each holding something in their hands.  
Raven and Murphy were holding blankets, Echo was holding a glass of water, Bellamy was holding a stuffed animal he had obviously sewn himself and Monty was holding a pair of earmuffs and a sleeping mask.   
The only one not holding something, Emori, picked up a bottle of pills. She read over the instructions, poured two out into her hand, and then grabbed the glass from Echo.  
She walked forward, placing the glass of water and two pills on the desk next to Harper’s hand.  
She then walked back towards the others.  
“What’s going on?” Harper asked, her voice scratchy.  
“You’re sick, you need to take those tablets, lie down and rest. You may be the doctor, but even you get sick.” Monty said.  
Slowly everyone came forward, placing their objects either on one of the beds in the room or on Harper’s desk.  
They all left, leaving only Harper and Monty. Monty walked Harper over to the bed, laid her down and tucked her in.  
He then stood up to leave.  
“I love you,” Harper called after him.  
“I love you too. Get some rest.” Monty said and turned off the light.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting bad at uploading. I will try and get back in the swing of things this week and then hopefully I will update daily like I’m meant to. I’m one day behind.

_Day 626_

“What are you doing?” Bellamy was stood in the doorway, with his arms crossed against his chest, as he stared Murphy down.  
“Playing a game.”  
“What game?”  
Murphy looked up from his tablet “It was a game that supposedly was pretty popular in the 2010s. Or at least it had a lot of downloads. It’s called ‘Best Fiends’. It’s pretty fun.”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Murphy called out to him.  
Bellamy did try it.  
Hours later Raven found him and Murphy both hunched over their tablets.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Playing a game.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’m caught up.  
> Hopefully it will stay that way.

_Day 651_

Bellamy had found an app that supposedly would help him learn a new language. He was intrigued, he’d always wanted to become bilingual but none of his subjects offered it. Apparently it wasn’t an essential task on the Ark.  
So Bellamy used the app and scrolled through the languages. He knew his family came from the Filipino descent, at least his father was, but he didn’t think he was prepared to look into that. It would open up a whole can of worms about his family and how much he missed them and he didn’t need that.  
He decided to learn Spanish, at least for now.  
Bellamy went searching for notebooks that he could write his Spanish learning in, deciding writing everything down would make it easier.  
Then he clicked on the first lesson.


	31. Chapter 31

_Day 698_

“Hey, are you okay?” Bellamy had wondered into Raven’s workshop and found her staring at her leg in sadness.  
“Hmm? Yeah, I’m okay. I was just hoping that my leg would start to heal up here, since there is no strain on it. But I just got back from a physical with Harper and nothing has changed.” Just over a year ago Raven would never have told Bellamy the issue. But after so much time on the ship, she had begun to trust the others enough to tell them anything.  
“Raven, it’s okay. I mean, I’m sure it sucks but you are too badass for something like your leg to really affect you. Hell, neither of your legs could work and you could be unable to talk and you would still be one of the most badass people I have ever known. Don’t let this affect you, you are so incredible.”  
Raven smiled at Bellamy, a few tears clouding her eyes. “Thank you Bellamy.”  
“You’re welcome Raven.”  
The two stared at each other, smiling. Their time in the ring had truly changed them.


End file.
